Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to outerwear garments, like a coat or jacket, and in particular, to an outerwear garment with a concealed stretch back layer that improves the range of motion of a wearer's arm(s), torso (chest and back) and shoulder in normal use, while maintaining the integrity and function of the outerwear garment. Embodiments of such garments also can maintain the functions desired by the wearer in one or more applications and environmental conditions, and can remain lightweight and comfortable.
Outerwear garments traditionally have outer shells in a single unit or one-piece construction. Such one-piece construction can bind, restrict or otherwise reduce the range of arm, torso and shoulder motion. For example, long sleeves, often present in such garments, tend to bind or restrict motion of the arms, torso and shoulders, particularly when the arms are raised, extended, bent or some combination of those movements, which, in turn, hinder the wearer's ability to move during use.
Another undesirable situation occurs when the wearer moves his/her arms up above the head. In such cases, the body or torso portion of such a coat moves up with arms and raises to expose a portion of the body or an underwear garment of the wearer.
Outerwear garments having full-length zippers, for example, can also binding, restrict or reduce a wearer's range of arm, torso and shoulder motion. Garments with zippers extending from below the waist to the neck or collar area of the wearer can cause considerable binding and restriction in the front of the garment when a wearer moves his/her arms rearward and/or shoulder movement is required.
Yet another undesirable situation exists in garments suited for cold weather conditions or for other conditions for which skin protection is needed, as they also tend to be bulky, either in total materials or outer shell weight. Adding bulk to coats, while helpful in mitigating the effects of certain adverse weather conditions, tends to further of binding, restricting or reducing a wearer's range of arm, torso and shoulder motion, and makes the outerwear less suitable or versatile for active and work environments.
Approaches, like altering the outer shell design (e.g., adding vents) or configuring a coat as a soft shell, tend to lack one or more of overall desired function(s) for use in a given set of applications or conditions. Other hybrid approaches include changing the outer shell material into a flexible material, which affects the integrity and strength of the outer layer in work environments. Yet, other hybrid approaches detach the arm sleeves, in whole or part, from the outer body of the garment. While in other approaches, the arm sleeves are directly coupled to a flexible linings instead of the outer body of the garment. These hybrid approaches have also been tried to increase a wearer's degree of movement. Such approaches have broken the uniformity and integrity of the outer fabric of the garment, add more exposed or moving elements to a coat, and/or impeded the performance and functions of the outerwear.
A traditional-looking and functional outerwear garment that delivers an improved range of motion of a wearer's arm(s), torso (chest and back) and shoulder in normal use, while maintaining the integrity and function of the outerwear garment improved range of motion is described in detail below. The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.